


Coming Back Home

by Melstiel4real



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melstiel4real/pseuds/Melstiel4real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich leaves Matt and Rob without warning. Rob and Matt try desperately to reach him to no avail. Emotional fallout from that. </p>
<p>Rich returns and needs to win them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Back Home  
> R2M  
> Explicit  
> A/N: Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
> Summary: Rich gets jealous and leaves Matt and Rob without an explanation. And he returns to them and has to prove himself trustworthy again.

They woke up one morning to find Rich gone. They looked all around the house and ask the neighbors if they had seen him. One said that they saw him leaving early that morning, around 5am. Frantically Rob and Matt started calling and texting him. No answer. And finally they saw the piece of paper on the counter. A note from their husband stained with tear drops.  
Robbie, Mattie,  
I am sorry. I cannot take it anymore. I don’t belong with you. You are better off without me. Both of you. I love you both with all my heart. I just can’t stay and be pushed away.  
Always,  
Rich

Matt read it first and started to sob, Rob holding him as he read it, tears welling up in his eyes. Trying to stay strong for Matt, but failing, letting his sobs overtake his body. He held onto Matt as they both sobbed into each other out of confusion and sadness until they both could catch their breath and try to figure this out. 

“He just left? What did we do Robbie? Does he not love us?”

“I don’t know, honey, I don’t know anything right now.”

“Will he come back?”

“I hope he does. I really do.”

For the next few days the called, texted, emailed and called again. No answer. Each day worry grew that he had done something to harm himself. So Rob out of desperation texted him “Richie, please just let us know you are alive. You owe us that much.” He answered. I am alive. Rob was furious. He had been ignoring the calls from his two best friends, lovers, and husbands for days. He just left and he won’t even talk to them. 

“Well the fucker is alive.” Rob told Matt, harshly. 

“I was so worried.” Matt said as he began to tear up. Sobs overtaking his body again. That’s all either seemed to do for the last few days is cry. When they weren’t angry or sitting in silence they would cry. Taking turns consoling each other. 

“Baby, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Rob said as he grabbed Matt in his arms. “Shh, it’s OK. He is alive and as long as he is alive we can get him back to us.” Rob said, not sure who he was trying to convince, himself or Matt. 

The next few weeks were more of the same. Calling Rich, getting no answer, Matt and Rob consoling each other, taking turns crying. They even made love a few times out of desperation to feel complete, feel some connection. They both loved each other and loved being with each other, but without Rich there with them, it wasn’t right. But they gave in to themselves and their needs. 

“Mattie, need to be with you. Need you to make love to me. Please.” Rob begged him one night. His need for physical contact and comfort overtaking him and tears began to fill his eyes. 

“Shhh, sweetheart, yes of course. I love you. I would do anything for you.” Matt said as he cupped Rob’s cheek and kissed him softly. 

They slowly undressed each other as they exchanged kisses and gentle touches. Matt taking the lead and showing Rob extra love and attention. Kissing slowly down his neck, down his chest, lightly sucking of his nipples, down his stomach to his cock. Kissing the tip before taking the head in his mouth and sucking on it. 

“Mmmm baby, so good.” 

Matt hummed around him smiling. The first time either of them smiled in weeks. Bobbing up and down as he twisted his hand around the bottom as he sucked. Pulling off to trail more kisses up his body before kissing him. “You taste so good, Robbie.”

“Not as good as you do, baby.” He replied with a wink. 

Matt smirked and continued to caress and kiss all over Rob’s body until Rob was begging Matt to get inside him. “Please, Mattie, need to feel you, please.”

Matt obliged and reached for the lube they kept in the nightstand drawer. He squeezed some onto his fingers and slicked up his cock and used the rest to prep Rob quickly. Pressing two fingers inside him scissoring him open and twisting them around to stretch him out. He knew he didn’t have to do much because Rob was relaxed enough for him, so he would slide in easily. He pumped his fingers in and out a few more times until Rob was panting and writhing under him and Matt’s own desire was too much for him to hold off. 

They both needed this. This physical connection. To feel something other than pain and sadness. To find some healing. If that was possible. 

Matt pushed in slowly and let Rob adjust a minute before moving slowly and gently. Almost like it was their first time. Matt lacing his fingers into one of Rob’s hand while the other held onto his leg rested on his shoulder. He leaned in to kiss as his knee. 

Matt kept up the slow pace for a while, until need overtook him and he had to go a little faster, with Rob’s begging consent. But still not as fast and hard as they have done. This was definitely more passionate and slow. Which they liked sometimes, okay most times. 

“Mattie, so close….gonna….soon.” Rob moaned out an incoherent sentence, but matt understood. He knew Rob and his body too well to not understand that he was close. Matt was too. It only took a few more thrusts for both of them to come. Rob was first, screaming Matt’s name, reaching out for him, grabbing at any part of his body he could find. Matt came after, spilling into Rob as he rode through it, immediately, dropping his leg and grabbing onto Rob. Pulling out he held onto him, and Rob held onto Matt as they both came down and caught their breath. 

“You came without me touching you anymore. I must be good.”

“You are amazing, thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, Robbie. I love you. I wanted to be with you. I’ve missed this contact with you.”

“I did too. We needed it.” Rob said smiling. His smile quickly turning to a frown as a sad thought crossed into his mind. 

“What is it?” Matt said rubbing a thumb over his cheek. 

“It’s just…..what if it really is just us for the rest of our lives? What if we don’t get him back?” Rob said as he started to cry. 

“What, I’m not good enough?” Matt teased, only making Rob cry more. 

“I’m...I’m so-sorry….”

“No, baby, I was just teasing. I know it’s hard without him. We are a wreck without him. We just don’t know if he’ll ever come back. We may have to get used to the idea of it just being us.”

Rob calmed a little, hearing Matt’s tone get sad and hearing his voice break snapped him into reality. “Oh, Mattie, I hope he comes back, but know that you would be enough for me. I love you. I can’t lose you too.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise. You are my Robbie. I never plan to leave you.”

“I love you.” Rob said as he leaned in to kiss Matt. Still clinging onto him. 

“How about we go shower and clean up?”

“I just want you to hold me for a while. I feel safe in your arms.”

Matt pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled. “Of course.” They lay there and held onto each other until sleep took over them. Exhaustion, stress, and post sex fatigue was too much for them to fight. 

They wake up a few hours later. Matt first. He wakes and just stares at Rob sleeping, admiring how beautiful he is. Reminded of how much he loves him. Rob wakes up, with a smile as he blinks his eyes open,Matt coming into focus. “Hey, big guy”

“Hey yourself. It’s good to see that smile. That bright beautiful smile of yours, Robbie”

“It’s been hard to smile. It feels wrong to smile without him. But I guess it isn’t. You make me happy.” 

“You make me happy too. So happy.”

“I can feel how happy.” Rob teased, feeling his cock hard on his leg. 

“Well, what can I say, I have a handsome, sexy, beautiful husband whom I want to make love to me.”

“Well your husband would be happy to oblige that request”

Rob gently flipped Matt onto his back and pinned him down, grinding himself down onto him. Kissing him gently, but with desire. “You want it fast or slow, like you did?” 

“Both?” 

“Oh you want me to start slow, then go harder and faster?” He teased, emphasizing each of the last words with a harsher grind of his hips. 

Matt moaned in response, nodding his head feverishly. 

Rob chuckled and reached down to spread his legs. Repeating the same treatment matt gave him. Kissing and touching all over his body gently. “Should I touch you first? Maybe put my mouth on you first? Or should I let you cum untouched?” 

“Robbie, please touch me. Wanna feel you.” Matt was pleading. Serious need filled his eyes. 

Rob leaned up to kiss him “Of course, I got you.” He leaned back down to take Matt in his mouth. Licking up the long vien on the side and kissing the tip of it, tasting the precum that was dripping from it. “Mmm taste, so good, Mattie.” 

Matt getting impatient with need whined and shoved his hip forward, trying to get further into Rob’s mouth. Rob using an arm to pin his hips down. “Easy, tiger.” He winked and sank down onto his cock, taking almost all of it in at once. The tip hitting the back of his throat. He moaned around it as he moved up and down and swirled his tongue around it. He knew it drove Matt crazy when he did that. 

Matt wasn’t gonna last too much longer like this and as much as Rob would love to taste him, he wanted to give Matt what he needed. He slid off him and reached for the lube. Slicking two fingers and pressing them to Matt’s entrance. 

When he felt he was ready he slid his fingers out and spread lube onto his cock. Lining himself up with Matt. Pressing the tip to his entrance and slowly pushing in. Moving slow as he leaned in as far as he could to kiss Matt. His movements slow and steady, reveling in the feeling of Matt around him, the feel of his tightness closing around him with each push back in. The sounds of moans and whines and each other’s names filling the air. 

“Robbie, f-faster….p-please”. Matt pleaded through moans. 

Rob did as he was asked and moved faster. Thrusting in and hitting his prostate each time. The force and the feeling become to much for both of them. They both were close, Rob was closer than Matt, so to help him along he reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

That was it, they both were on the edge and this pushed Matt over first, spilling onto his stomach and Rob’s hand. The sight of Matt coming and the feeling of him cumming, his walls clenching as he did, cause Rob to cum, spilling inside Matt. 

Rob pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Matt, curling up into his arms. Kissing him and telling him how much he loved him. Both being extra affectionate and caring with the other. They both assumed they were trying to make up for the missing third of them. 

They fell asleep and woke up the next morning still in each other’s arms. They decided it would be a good idea to shower to clean up the dried mess on their bodies, and change the bed. All seemed to be falling into a new routine. Just Matt and Rob. They almost seemed happy and content with the idea of it just being them. Their false sense of happiness shattered as they finished showering. 

They came out of the bathroom attached to their bedroom and dried each other off, teasing each other and laughing. Laughing for the first time since the morning Rich left them. They got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast when they heard a knock at the door. 

Matt sat down at the kitchen table as Rob went to answer the door. The laugh he had on his breath taken from him as he opened it to see Rich standing there, clothes dirty, hair disheveled, and seemingly to have lost a few pounds. 

“Rich?” Rob asked, almost not recognizing the beautiful man he and Matt married. 

“Hi, Rob. Can I come in?” 

Rob. He never calls him just Rob. It is...or was always Robbie. That ripped his heart out. 

“Richie?” Matt called from the kitchen, seeing the tattered figure walk in. 

There was awkward silence before Rob and Matt forced Rich to go take a shower. He used the guest shower, not worthy of using their bedroom one anymore. When he walked back out he could hear the sounds of Matt sobbing and Rob crying trying to console him. 

Rob let go of Matt for a second when he saw Rich walk in “Matti, I’ll be back in a second, baby, okay?” Matt nodded and let go of Rob. Falling into the back of the couch, sobbing into the cushion. 

Rob walked over to Rich who was standing at the archway to the living room and reached a hand up to slap him. His hand connecting with a loud smack. Tears welling up in Rich’s eyes he held back a sob. “I deserved that.”

“Yes you did. You deserved that and so much more.”

“I know.”

“You know!?” He yelled as he walked back over to Matt who was still crying into the couch, taking him back into his arms again. “Do you see this?!” He yelled, gesturing to Matt. “This is what life has been like for the two months you were gone. No calls, no texts, no answering our pleas to come back to us. To talk to us. No! You just left us. Left us like we were nothing to you! This is what we both have been doing, sobbing and crying into each other since you left!”

“Robbie-I- I don’t-”

“NO! Do you understand that we were trying to get back to a normal life. We were trying to continue on without you, because we thought you were never coming back. Do you know how hard it’s been?! To make love without you, to wake up without you, to go every day for TWO MONTHS without hearing your voice tell us you loved us?” 

“Robbie, please stop yelling.:” Matt sobbed out. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry, baby, I have to let this out.” He soothed, his tone of voice suddenly sweet. Sending a sharp pain to Rich’s chest, seeing him be so kind and protective of Matt. That’s why he fell in love with him. The kind gentle soul, so caring and loving. Matt so sensitive and sweet. His two husbands, that he pushed away and he may never get back. 

“And then you show up back at our place looking like you have been sleeping on the streets and getting wasted every night, not eating. When you could have just come home!” Rob was yelling, his pain and hurt built up for two months. 

“I didn’t deserve to come home.”

“Why not?” Matt asked as he tried to regain composure. 

“Because I left you, and when I realized how much I fucked up I felt so unworthy of you both.”

“Wh-why d-id y-ou l-eav-ve?” Matt asked still trying to catch breath from sobbing. 

“I thought that you both loved each other more than you loved me. I felt like I didn’t belong with you. I felt extraneous and unwanted. But I realized after about a week that I fucked up royally, and that my stupid insecurities had gotten the better of me. And that instead of talking to my husbands, I just left them. I wasn’t deserving of coming home.”

“You could have came home. We would have forgiven you, you know we would have. But now it’s been too long and you ignored all of our attempts at reaching out and all of our pleas for you too talk to us and come back, and now the hurt is too big for us to just forgive you. You made us closer and you made us leave you out by going.”

“I know, I don’t deserve to be forgiven.”

Rob’s heart sank. He wanted to forgive him right then and there, but he couldn’t yet. He wanted to go and hug him and hold him and tell him it was gonna be okay. But he didn’t think it was. Matt was too angry and sad to do anything or feel anything but anger and sadness. So he just sat there clenching his fists. 

Rich knew how both were feeling and he hated to ask at such an awkward time, but he was so hungry. “Do you mind if I go get some food?” Rob and Matt looked at him with their ‘this is shit timing Rich’ faces. “I know, bad timing. But I can’t ignore it any longer.”

“Yeah go eat. Then go sleep. In the guest room.” Rob snapped. “We could use a break anyway.” Rob didn’t care if it was afternoon he didn’t wanna see Rich anymore right now, it was too painful. So Rich went to get food in the kitchen and Rob and Matt retreated to the bedroom. 

It was like this for the next two weeks. Rob and Matt continuing their routine. Rich waiting for them to finish and leave the house before exiting and getting himself food. They were all existing under the same roof again. Rich was looking healthier and Rob and Matt seemed to have cooled off a little. When they were together in the same room the tension wasn’t as thick and they would even exchange in little conversations. 

One night after Rob and Matt went to bed Rich came to the door and knocked, the door closed. He could hear whimpering on the other side. Rob and Matt were, no doubt having sex, or something close to it on the other side. 

“Was that the door? Must be Richie.” He could hear Matt say muffled through the door. 

“To be continued?” He heard Rob tease. 

Footsteps approached the door and Rich was holding back tears. He wanted to badly to be with them in that bed. Being close to them, making love to them. Showing them that he loved them. Feeling loved by them. He missed them so much it hurt him. And as soon as Matt opened the door he fell into his arms and sobbed. Crying out “I’m sorry” and “I love you.” over and over.

Matt surprised by the form suddenly in his arms, held onto him. Let him cry and sob and let it all out. Rob came over and helped Matt get Rich into the bed. Both holding onto him as they let him release everything he’s held onto. 

“Richie, shh, it’s okay, we’ve got you, just let it out. Don’t hold it in anymore.” Matt soothed. He loved feeling Rich in his arms again, in their bed. Having him there made everything seem right. Rob was fighting forgiving Rich so hard, but the second he saw him break down and the moment he had him back in his arms made him realize he could. And they both needed to because they weren’t right without Rich. Sure they could have happy lives without him, but with him it was happier, more complete. 

After a good fifteen minutes Rich finally stopped sobbing and caught his breath. “I’m so sorry that I hurt both of you, that i pushed you away and closed you out. I haven’t been that way since we first got together. I don’t know why I let it consume me again. I am so sorry that I caused you both so much pain.”  
“Richie…” Matt soothed and rubbed gentle circles on his back. 

“Baby, you were hurting too. I am sorry that we closed you out when you came back. But we needed time. I am sorry you were hurting and we couldn’t see it before it was too late.”

“It’s my fault, I should have said something. Talked to you.”

“Yeah, but, we should have known you weren’t yourself. We got too complacent.” Matt replied. “We forgive you, and we will get through this.”

“Yes, we forgive you, if you can forgive us. And we will all get better at communication from now on, yes?” Rob asked looking into both their eyes. 

“Yes.” They both chimed in unison. 

They spent the next few hours talking through everything and holding each other, and exchanging kisses. Their first kisses with Rich in almost three months. “Oh Richie, I missed you so much, baby.” Rob said. “We missed you.” Matt repeating the same after he kissed him. 

“Well, I guess I should go back to bed.” Rich said as he got up to leave. 

“Oh hell no you don’t you are staying right here, with us, we just got you back, you aren’t leaving us again. Isn’t that right, Robbie?” Matt asked looking at Robbie, grabbing Rich extra tight. 

“That’s right! You are staying right here with us. In our bed. In our room. Where you belong.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stay, but Matt you gotta let go a little you are squeezing too tight.”

Matt released the strength of his grip a little bit, but still held on tightly to him. Rob holding on tightly from the other side of him. They all fell asleep after more kisses and ‘I love you’s and ‘I missed you’s. Rich first, feeling so loved and comfortable and safe for the first time in months. Matt was next and Rob was last. Watching over his two husbands, feeling happy and complete again. 

The next morning their old routine picked up right where it left off. The last months seemingly never happened. All three were smiling and laughing and going on like they used to. Matt teasing Rich for being old, Rob laughing along, Rich pretending to be offended. It was as if they were all in a dream, it was perfect. 

They went about their days. All parting ways reluctantly. Rob and Matt headed to work to resume normal life. Rich went out job hunting since he lost his job when he left. He applied for jobs and even got a couple interviews, hitting it off with a few business men. He flirted a little bit to get the interviews and felt guilt for that so he decided he needed to focus on his husbands for today. So he got an idea and ran around town looking for things for it. 

He got home with a few hours left until Matt would come home. So he rushed to clean and set everything up. Preparing dinner first then arranging candles along the foyer. Even being cliche and buying flower petals to spread over their bed. He was gonna complain about how romantic he is being to Rob and Matt later. But not before they make love on top of the petals by candlelight. 

Matt was the first to come home. The lights dim, sight of flickering candles through the window. Greeted at the door before he could open it by Rich, dressed in a pair of nice slacks and a dress shirt. “Hey, sunshine!” He greeted Rich with a wide smile. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Do I need an occasion to romance my husbands?”

“Rich you hate romance. You make fun of people for romance. What’s going on?” Matt used ‘Rich’ he was serious. 

Rich looked down frowning. “I just need to do something for you and Robbie. So I don’t lose you. I need to make up for the lost time.” He was beginning to cry. 

“Awe, baby, don’t cry. It’s beautiful. Just like you.” Matt soothed as he wrapped his arms around his waist and embraced him. “Don’t cry. Let me see that beautiful smile of yours.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, hey none of that. You are forgiven. Now, romance me, Mr, Speight.” 

Rich smiled, getting excited, which he hated that he was, but grabbing Matt’s hand and dragging him inside. Showing him the candles lining the foyer, the stairs and two candles set up on the dining room table. 

Matt could smell something cooking. “Mmm smells good, babe.” Matt goes to reach for some food already sitting out on the counter. 

Rich smacks his hand away playfully. “Hey, we gotta wait for Robbie.”

Matt pouts and embraces Rich, kissing him. Pushing his hips forward into his. “Do we have to?” He teased. 

“Yes, the plan only works if you both are here.”

“But I need you so badly. Haven’t felt you for so long. Please, Richie.”

“Man, you know I love it when you beg. But no. I will remain strong. We must wait for our missing third. I promise you will have me tonight.” 

They waited 30 minutes for Rob. Rich giving in to Matt and letting him touch him and grind into him. Both needing the contact. Rich’s phone rang in his pocket. “Hey, Robbie!” he answered, seeing the caller ID. 

“Hey babe, sorry, gonna be another hour til I get home. I know you said you were making dinner, you and Mattie start without me.” 

“I think Matt, has other plans for right now, we can eat when you get here. I gotta keep him entertained so he doesn’t rip my clothes off.”

“Give in Richie, he needs you. It’s OK. You know I don’t mind. We always let things happen when all three of us weren’t together.”

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to give me an hour lecture. I think what you are saying is that you want me to make love to Matt.” Rich said the last part louder, getting the attention of Matt. 

“Oh, please, Richie, please, please.” Matt begged as he juted his hips forward for emphasis. 

“I think you better help him out, babe. He is getting really needy. Kinda hot. Wish I was there to watch you.” He started to get hard and had to quickly hang up. “Love you babe, take care of him. I’ll be home soon.”

They hung up and Rich immediately kissed Matt. Soft but needy. They just kissed for a while, rutting into each other, grinding together. Both were moaning. 

Matt started to take off Rich’s clothes, but Rich stopped him. “Not here. Bedroom”. He lifted him up and took his hand as they stood. Leading him to the stairs. 

Careful not to knock over the candles lining the staircase, Matt followed Rich. Noticing the scattered flower petals along the way. The groupings of petals becoming more abundant as they climbed the stairs and approached the bedroom. 

Rich led Matt into the bedroom and onto the bed. Laying him down gently and beginning to undress him. Kissing his skin as it became exposed as he unbuttoned his shirt. Matt running his fingers through Rich’s hair, as he kissed up and down his body. They continued like this for a while, taking their time. Rediscovering each other bodies. Two months wasn’t long, but it felt like forever and they needed to feel each others bodies and learn them again. 

“Richie, need to feel you. Need you inside me. Please.” Matt pleaded. 

“Shh, I got you, sweetheart. You will feel me again.” Rich soothed, kissing down his body. Stopping at his cock as he licked up the length, kissing the tip and licking into the slit. Matt moaning above him. 

Matt reached down to grab Rich’s hand, twining their fingers together as Rich took more of him in his mouth. “Fuck….feels so good. So perfect.” Matt moaned out as he thrusted up into Rich’s mouth. Causing him to smirk around him. 

Rich reached up with his other hand and teased at Matt’s balls. Running his finger gently over them as he slid them down further to Matt’s hole. Releasing Matt from his mouth, with a whine in protest, he spread Matt’s legs further so he could mouth at his entrance. Licking and sucking at it as he pressed two fingers in at the same time. “So tight….fuck. Can’t wait to be inside you.” Rich started to move his fingers slow and gentle. Moving them apart to stretch Matt out a little, adding a third when he could. Pace quickening as he moved in and out, hitting Matt’s prostate in just the right way each time. 

Rich knew his body again. Like he never left. It was all so natural now, knowing every inch of him. Knowing everything that made him twitch, and moan, and writhe under him. Which is how he knew Matt was gonna beg for his cock now, before he even had the chance to. “I know, Mattie. Got you.” He removed his fingers and sat up on his knees. Reaching over Matt to grab the lube from the nightstand drawer. 

Opening the bottle he went to spread some on his cock, Matt stopping him. “Let me.” Matt looked up with pleading, lust filled eyes. Rich handed over the bottle with a smirk. 

Matt squeezed some into his hand and warmed it between his fingers before wrapping his hand around Rich’s cock and gently stroking it, slicking it up with the lube. “Fuck. Missed holding you in my hands. So perfect.” Rich groaned and closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Matt’s hand on him. Not having felt it in so long. 

Matt stopped his movements and released Rich, his cock bouncing back up to rest on his stomach. Leaving a wet patch of lube and pre-cum there. Matt resumed his position on his back, legs spread apart. Rich following his lead, settled in between his legs and lined up to Matt’s hole. Pressing the head of his cock teasingly at it. 

“Fuck, Richie, don’t tease him. It’s been so long.” Rob chimed in from the doorway. They did not hear him come in. Nor did they hear him unzip his pants and take out his cock to stroke it, watching them. 

“Fuck. Robbie.” Rich breathed out as he pressed into Matt ever so slowly. 

“Oh Richie. Oh fuck. Richie, Richie, Richie.” Matt moaned out. The feeling of him inside him too much, he nearly was in tears. 

Rob removed the rest of his clothes and joined them on the bed. Laying on his side to kiss Matt and stroke his cock in time with Rich’s thrusts. Which were slow and steady. Leaning up to kiss Rich, still stroking Matt, “Hi, babe.” He smiled and returned his attentions to Matt. 

“Fuck, Richie, so close. Don’t wanna yet.” Matt whined out. Not wanting to cum too early. He needed to be connected to him for a little while longer. 

“I got it, Richie.” Rob said, reaching out to grip at the base of Matt’s cock. Keeping him from being able to release. “Let me know when you are ready, I’ll let go.” He said looking at Matt before placing a passionate kiss on his lips. 

Rich kept his slow pace, moving in and out slowly. Leaning in to kiss Matt as he moved. Matt moaning and writhing under him. His name passing through his lips alongside swear words and hitched breaths. Rich was close and he could tell Matt needed to cum. “I’m close...fuck….so tight….can’t last.” 

“Robbie, I’m re-ready.” Matt breathed out. Rob released Matt and seconds later he was releasing, spilling over Rob’s hand and his own stomach. His walls clenching around Rich, causing him to release inside Matt, his body convulsing as he rode them both through their orgasms. 

Rich pulled out when he and Matt had come down and caught their breaths a little, collapsed on top of Matt on his other side, panting and kissing his chest. When they were steady, Rich leaned up and kissed Matt. “Love you so much, Matthew Cohen.” 

“I love you too, Richard Speight. Missed you.” 

“I love you too, Robert.” Rich teased with a wink. Knowing what calling him that would do to the other man. 

“Mmm. Richie. Love you too. But you know what calling me Robert does.”

“Oh I do. In fact I can see it.” Rich said eyeing Rob’s hard cock. “And didn’t even ask for anything to help with that. It looks so neglected.” Rich reached out and teased at the tip with a finger. A soft moan escaping Rob’s lips. 

Rich looked to Matt, “Gonna take care of Robbie, now, okay? We will be right here.” Kissing him before climbing over to straddle Rob’s hips. 

“Ohh, my turn to watch.” Matt said, voice low with desire. 

Rob immediately grabbed onto Rich, pulling him in for a kiss. Rutting his cock up into Rich’s, needing to feel him again. Anything would do for now. Even if he came like this,their cocks rubbing together, kissing him, and holding him. He just needed something, anything. 

Rich sensed the need in his husband, rubbing a hand down his body to steady him. “Shh, baby, I got you. I’m here.” Rich soothed as he slid his hand down further to grab Rob’s cock, wrapping a hand around it. 

“Oh, Richie, yes. Oh fuck.” The contact was too much for Rob and he lost all control of his emotions. Tears falling from his eyes as he closed them and moved his hips for more friction. 

Matt leaned over and wiped away Rob’s tears. “It’s okay, I know what you’re feeling. I felt it too, but it’s okay. Rich is here. He is taking care of you.” Matt pressed a gentle kiss to Rob’s lips before pulling away and resuming his position in watching. 

“Mattie, come back.” Rob begged as he reached out for him. “Ho-hold me?” 

Matt slid back over and lifted Rob up so his back was rested on his shoulder. Kissing along his jawline and neck. “I’m here.” 

This is when Rob felt the most complete. The most whole. His two husbands surrounding him. Their bodies pressed so close together, they were almost one being. He felt like he could breathe again. His body noticeably relaxing into Matt’s.

Rich released Rob and began to finger him open. Rob moaning at the feeling. Rich teasing his spot with each movement in. 

“Please baby, c-can’t w-wait” 

Rich smiled, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. Pressing it in gently and slowly sliding more of himself in. Moaning at the feeling of being inside his second husband again. “Oh Robbie….”

“Richie….so good….please….more” 

Rich moved his hips more, sliding in and out of Rob at a quicker, steadier pace. Feeding off Rob’s needs and pushing back in harder. He could read Rob, knowing he needed it a little rougher than Matt did. Needing to feel it more this time. Picking up the pace even more he was thrusting quite hard now. Rob completely coming undone under him. 

Rob was shaking, his body twitching at every thrust. Gripping onto Matt’s hand that he had taken a few moments earlier to try to steady himself. Matt kissing his neck gently and rubbing his thumb in circles over Rob’s hand. He wasn’t gonna last much longer, it would only take a few more thrusts to reach his orgasm. “Ri-Richie...t--touch...touch me.” 

Rich reached between them and grabbed Rob’s cock. Stroking just a few times before Rob came. Rich followed after, Rob’s walls clenching around him as his body convulsed and shook. Riding them both through as he leaned in to kiss Rob as they came down. 

When they both caught their breaths Rich pulled out and got off the bed. Rob whimpering and grabbing at his arm to stop him. 

“I’ll be right back. Just going to get a washcloth.” He reassured. And he came back quickly. Rushing back to his husbands with a couple warm washcloths to clean them up. Gently wiping at the messes they both had on their bodies before returning to the bathroom to clean himself off quickly. 

“Richie!?” Rob called out.

“Robbie, he is coming back. Promise. He showed both of us he never plans to leave again.”

“But how do we know?” 

“Because i would die without you two. Almost did.” 

“Oh, babe…” Matt sighed out. 

Rich climbed into bed with his husbands and took his place in the middle. The other two curling around him on either side. “I plan on spending the rest of our lives making my mistakes up to you. I promise. I know I belong here. In your arms.”

“Welcome home, Richie.” Rob said as he nuzzled even closer to him. 

“We missed you.” Matt replied. 

“I love you both, you know.”  
“We know.” Matt and Rob said at the same time. 

They all just lay there holding onto each other and listening to each other breathe. Until they all fell asleep. Rob was first, then Matt, then Rich. Rich making sure to be the last, wanting to watch over them. Knowing in his heart that he belonged there and nowhere else. That every time they were together, whether it be sex or them cooking dinner together or them just sitting there in silence. Life was better with them. And as long as they all had each other, they could be at their happiest. For none of them were any good without the other two.


End file.
